


Balloons and a Pretzel

by Lonelyirises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Carnival, Derek is a Softie, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Derek, Kid Fic, M/M, Meet-Cute, New Kid Stiles Stilinski, ballons, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelyirises/pseuds/Lonelyirises
Summary: He expected high-pitched wailing because kids are stupid and carnivals suck (What do 12 year olds do at a carnival anyway mom! Derek dear, it is a best place to make new friends. Yep, they suck.)





	Balloons and a Pretzel

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an I-need-to-feel-good-about-life and Everything-is-going-to-be-ok kinda drabble. It is short, really short but everyone needs to have some meaningless fluff in their lives, amirite?

Balloons flew in the air and silent tears could not be stopped from falling from his eyes. He tried his best, yes; he was a big boy now. But the six year old neither couldn’t control the grief from his loss nor could face the humiliation from other kids when they figured out he has no balloons anymore. He saw an empty swing at the far end of the ground, away from everyone at the spring carnival and rushed to it. If he was going to cry, he might as well do it as far away from Jackson Douchemore as possible.

 

Getting an empty swing in a carnival was like finding the latest batman figurine for free _with a bat mobile!_ It lifted his spirits a little and he thought maybe he shouldn’t cry. Balloons are lame anyway. Maybe if he swung high enough, he will make new friends in this new town. Maybe someone who doesn’t go to his school and thinks his moles are poo coming off his skin. (He asked his mom, and no, they are not poo! Jackson is stupid and doesn't know anything about ana.. ato...atonamy.)

 

He ran towards the empty swing and promptly sat on the seat ready to impress someone into becoming his friend. He tried to swing the seat but his legs wont reach. So, he leaned back to set it into motion. What came next was a complete surprise, the bad kind of surprise. The swing broke and he came crashing down with the seat.

 

…

 

The moment an orange and a blue balloon rise up in the sky, Derek sees the kid looking at them in horror. He expects high-pitched wailing because kids are stupid and carnivals suck ( _what do 12 year olds do at a carnival anyway mom! Derek dear, it is a best place to make new friends_. Yep, they suck.) But while backing away from the kid, he realizes that the kid didn’t cry. Or tried very hard not to.

 

He feel something he has never felt before; an urge to talk to someone. Feeling confused and trying to gather what he is going to say to the kid, he stares at the kid as he rushes to the abandoned swings. Before even wondering about why would he go to the old broken swing, the kid jumps on the seat. Derek can only watch the horror as it unfolds in front of him. The cute kid comes down with the seat.

 

Derek runs towards the balloon stall and buys an orange and a green balloon. He spends all of his carnival money on a giant pretzel and runs towards the kid who is still on the ground massaging his leg while sobbing the tears. He sits next to the kid. The kid is reluctant to look up, but finally does with long wet lashes.

 

“The balloon guy didn’t have a blue one.” Derek says with a frown while extending the balloons and the pretzels towards the hurt kid.

 

“These… these are for me?” the kid asks in disbelief.

 

Derek nods.

 

“Oh thank you! My name is Stiles, and you are my new best friend!” Stiles’ face lights up, hurt leg forgotten.

 

Derek thinks with a smile, _Mom is going to be really smug about this…_

 

**Author's Note:**

> yep, it pretty much doesn't have any plot... umm sorry? ish?  
> Is it too much to ask for a comment? *hides my face*


End file.
